dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Power Up ROYALE!!
Introduction NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!! DBX!! Fire Mario hops out of a pipe, ready to hunt some Koopas. Suddenly, in the distance, he sees a person that looks exactly like him, down to the clothing, but instead of white, his shirt and hat were a strange light blueish color. The Ice version notices him, and runs up to him. Suddenly, out of nowhere, pipes start to pop up all over the place, releasing many versions of Mario, each with a different power-up. All versions of Mario in this battle: Fire Mario, Ice Mario (Not Galaxy), Penguin Mario, Shell Mario, Propeller Mario, Cape Mario, Tanooki Mario, Hammer Mario, Frog Mario, Bee Mario, Boomerang Mario, Rabbit Mario, Cloud Mario, Rock Mario, Cat Mario and Weird Mario. They all get in a fighting stance. HERE WE GO!!!!!! First Blood Bee, Cape, Propeller, Tanooki and Rabbit take to the skies. Bee Mario flies up slowly, but Cape Mario dive bombs right into him, knocking the bee plumber into the ground, crushing his skull and killing him as Cape Mario continues flying. *BEE MARIO DOWN!!* Second Blood Meanwhile on the ground, all of the Marios had gotten into fistfights with each other. Eventually, in a fight between Boomerang and Weird, Boomerang throws a boomerang which hits Rabbit Mario. Weird Mario laughs at this, even though he gets hit as well. Rabbit Mario falls into a pit, which is filled with Small Marios who has died, except one of them. Small Mario: You new here? Finally... new food!! Rabbit Mario starts crying as the small Mario starts to rip him to shreds, because he had lost it in the pit. *RABBIT MARIO DOWN!!* Third Blood As all of the Marios are fighting, Frog Mario is just watching everyone. Eventually Fire Mario throws a fireball at the frogman. Frog Mario, as he has trouble on land and there is no water in sight, couldn't run away, so he burnt to a crisp. *FROG MARIO DOWN!!* Fourth Blood Ice Mario punches Fire Mario while he was distracted. Meanwhile, Hammer and Boomerang keep throwing their weapons at each other, each getting hit. Eventually, a Hammer misses. As Ice Mario is about to kill Fire Mario, his skull shatters as the hammer hits in the head. He falls onto Fire Mario, bleeding on him. He burns the corpse and slides away. *ICE MARIO DOWN!!* Fifth Blood As Propeller Mario floats down, Tanooki Mario hits the propeller head with his tail, knocking him out of the air. Propeller Mario falls into a Lakitu cloud, that's occupied. The Lakitu grabs Propeller Mario, takes a Spiny, and drives it into his face, killing him as well. *PROPELLER MARIO DOWN!!* Sixth Blood Cat Mario is seen trying to reach Cloud Mario, who is laughing at the cat. Suddenly, the Cloud disappears. Cloud Mario falls down and gets scratched up by Cat Mario. Cloud Mario gets away, but then sees Rock Mario charging towards him. Cloud Mario: Aw, CRAP!! Cloud Mario gets crushed to a puddle. *CLOUD MARIO DOWN!!* Seventh Blood But Rock Mario didn't stop. He goes down into the same pit as Rabbit Mario, falling in. The insane Small Mario and the skeleton of Rabbit Mario are seen, before the Rock Mario falls, crushing them and the Marios clogging the pit and holding them up. They fall into the complete abyss. *ROCK MARIO DOWN!!* Eighth Blood Cape Mario is still flying through the air. He dive bombs again, hoping to hit someone. However, when he dive bombed, he smacked his head onto the ground. He survives, but then gets stomped by a Paratroopa. *CAPE MARIO DOWN!!* Ninth Blood Fire Mario and Tanooki Mario are fighting, when Tanooki trips Fire with his tail. Fire Mario falls, and Tanooki Mario jumps up over him. He transforms into a statue, and drops down, crushing the white-and-red clad plumber clone. The now statue watches as the now crushed in half Fire Mario bleeds to death. *FIRE MARIO DOWN!!* Tenth Blood Cat Mario is seen fighting Hammer Mario. Hammer throws a hammer at Cat Mario, who dodges. He is about to kill Hammer Mario, but he gets decapitated by a boomerang. *CAT MARIO DOWN!!* Eleventh Blood Hammer Mario: You... you saved my life! Boomerang Mario: Yeah... just because I wanted to kill you myself. Boomerang Mario throws a boomerang at Hammer Mario, who gets killed by it. *HAMMER MARIO DOWN!!* Twelfth Blood Meanwhile, Weird Mario is punching Shell Mario, who is hiding in his shell. Weird Mario: Wait. He's in a shell. I'll just kick him. Shell Mario: WAIT NO NO NO NO NO- Weird Mario kicks Shell Mario, who smashes into Tanooki Mario. Both Shell Mario and Tanooki Mario fall into a pit of lava. Both of them. *SHELL MARIO DOWN!!* Thirteenth Blood Considering that Tanooki Mario went with Shell Mario, he's dead too. *TANOOKI MARIO DOWN!!* Fourteenth Blood Penguin Mario throws an iceball at Boomerang Mario, who gets hit and frozen. Boomerang Mario then gets picked up by the Penguin Plumber and thrown at Weird Mario. The tall Mario punches through the ice, killing Boomerang Mario. *BOOMERANG MARIO DOWN!!* Final Blood Penguin Mario: And then there was one... Penguin Mario starts to throw ice balls at Weird Mario, who dodges all of them thanks to his skinniness. Weird Mario then jumps up super high into the air, and he stomps down. He breaks through the ground, taking the fight underground. Penguin Mario starts to slide through the down-slanted cave, as Weird Mario rides on top of a Buzzy Beetle shell. They continue fighting, each trading blows. Eventually, Weird Mario falls into a pit of lava. He grasps the ledge, as Penguin Mario walks to the ledge, and looks down at Weird Mario. Weird Mario: Wait! Help me get up!! Penguin Mario: Every Mario for himself. Penguin Mario pushes Weird Mario off of the ledge, and into the lava below. Penguin Mario laughs in victory. He walks away from the death. Suddenly... He gets punched in the face by Weird Mario, who survived thanks to a block that was there. He punches and kicks Penguin Mario some more, until Penguin Mario makes an icicle and stabs the tall plumber in the side with it. Weird Mario then takes Penguin Mario and throws him in the lava pit. Penguin Mario burns to a skeleton, killed. Wounded, Weird Mario proceeds to walk away, holding his side. THE WINNER: WEIRD MARIO!! Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Series themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights